Assassination classroom:Teacher's pet
by CrystalGirl203
Summary: A girl is rescued from a research facility where they had done illegal human experimentations on her for years. Now after being rescued, she's sent to live with Korosensei and attend the E-Class. But she only trusts Korosensei. How will the class take this when her mutations are revealed and how will Karasuma deal with trying to keep her away from Korosensei. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: New addition

At a secret science facility that's been taken down by government agents. Nine men quickly leave the building carrieng an extremely viscous person. "Contact the department. We've got a live one."

"Was it really necessary for all of you to escort one person!"

"You don't understand sir! That wasn't even a person, that was an animal like you've never seen before."

They turned to the figure who was screaming and thrashing, like some sort of caged beast. What would they do now?

(at Kunugigaoka junior high school)

It was an early winter morning, students were heading out to another eventful day of school and for the E-Class they truly were much more than just eventful. Karasuma had just finished reading his new files that had been emailed to him by his government superiors. He sighed hearing an all to familiar yet mocking laugh of the unkillable teacher known as, Korosensei. The yellow creature peered into the staff room and made his way inside, placing his bagged lunch in a little cabinet.

"Good morning, Karasuma." he greeted with glee. Karasuma rolled his eyes at the creature but decided to humor him anyway.

"Morning," he replied dryly. "Have you seen Irina. I need to have a word with her."

Korosensei chuckled mischievously. "Oh why, Mr.Karasuma, what words could you have for the lovely Irina-sensei, I wonder. Perhaps to indulge her with some sweet nothings." obviously this joke went right over Karasuma's head as he didn't understand what the octopus monster had been implying.

"What on earth are you talking about? Have you seen her or not?"

"Yes I have, she's smoking outside as I have warned her to do. I wouldn't want my students inflicted with the foulment of second hand smoke which is much worst than smoking a pack a day themselves." Korosensei had always kept his students in mind when it came to these things. Working hard is important but working in a safe clean environment is even more so important. Before Karasuma had a chance to add on to that Irina had walked in.

"Ms.Irina, we were just talking about you. All good things, no need to worry." Korosensei assured. Irina waved it off obviously not caring in the least whether they spoke of her or not. "Yes, anyway I want to ask, is there perhaps any chance you'd be open to a house guest for a few days? Just till proper arrangements have been made." Karasuma asked formally. Irina played with her hair thinking it over. "Hmm...I don't know. What kind of house guest is this?" she replied.

Karasuma had turned the laptop to the two, revealing details on said person. It was a young girl, who appeared no older than the students there. Her hair was Raven black, short, curly and messy. She was dressed in a paitents scrubs, an eye patch over her right eye, where as her left eye is purple in colour and a bandage wrapped right around her neck and her arms had been covered in scars right down to her hands.

"This girl, she's rescued from a secret research facility who have been charged with illegal human expirementations. She has been a victom of these experiments, she has extradinary streng and speed for somene of her shape and size. Sadly no one has been able to study her any further. She has a hard time trusting people to come anywhere near her. She doesn't talk to anyone or take any food that they've tried to give her. The girl has no name or any records of any kinds and we've been through every missing persons report, none match her discription."

"Sounds like a real handful to me, doubt I'd be able to tame that." Irina commented.

"Perhaps she could stay with me." Korosensei suggested. "You? Why should we leave her in your care?" Karasuma questioned skeptically, leaning back into his chair to hear what the creature had to say. "Well if you think about it, if you want her to trust someone, why not leave her with someone who knows what shes been through. And also I can ensure that she's well taken care of and well nourished amd educated and I deal with wild individuals on a daily basis in class. Not to mention even if she'd try to escape she won't be able to outrun me." Korosensei explained.

Karasuma thought on it for a bit. "I suppose so, but this is just temporary. I'll register her into the E-class immediatly."

"Wonderful, I shal inform my students as well. Being in a research facility she might not of had that much contact with people her own age, informing the students ahead of time will ensure they get close to her on a graduel level as to not overwhelm her."Korosensei zipped off to his class to begin his lesson and to share the news. Irina shook her head. "Can't he just walk out like a normal person, instead of flying off at mach twenty speed like that." She turned back to her collegue. "Do you really think it was a good idea to let him take her in?"

"To be honest, I'm not excactly enthralled of the idea but the reports I've recieved on her prove that she would be too troublsome for either of us to handle and still focus on the assassination while also keeping the role of an educator. The only one who could possibly multitask to such an extent is him. And who knows, perhaps she might come in handy when we have to carry out the assassination."


	2. Chapter 2: Houseguest

After the students had left and Korosensei had just finished with his after school lessons a helicopter had dropped in at the school. After the helicopter had finally landed Korosensei and Karasuma met with the govenment men. Four of the men had escorted the new classmate out, as she was tied up in a straight jacket, muzzle and rope. The girl was thrashing around wildely to be released from her confinement. Since her feet had also been binded together she had been carried down to the two and placed on the ground, the four men still holding her.

"Is all this really necessary?" Korosensei asked in concern for the way the the girl had been handled. "We've got this from here." Karasuma says dismissing the men who had then returned to the helicopter and made their departcher. The girl squirmed ferociously in her restraints trying to get away from the two but to no avail. Karasuma picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder, ignorning her squirming and growling carrieng her into the classroom. "Mr.Karasuma, could you please be a little more delicate with her! Thats no way to treat a young lady!" Korosensei exclaimed. Karasuma placed her down on the floor and began closing all windows and doors. "My apologies, miss." he bowed in respect and turned to the yellow creature. "Now be careful with her, we can't have her escaping. It took nine men and a tranquilising dart to stop her from running off, if she gets away there's no chance I'll be able to get her back but you can, so keep her out of trouble. She's never been outside the confinement of that lab before, and try and get her to eat. She looks like she hasn't eaten in days."

"No need to worry, Karasuma. I have everything arranged."

Karasuma nodded and left, shutting the door behind him. Korosensei grinned turning back to the girl who tirelessly tried pulling out of the straight jacket which to Korosensei's surprise apeared to be tearing with every thrust of her arms, litte by little. He bent down to her placing a hand on her head, tussling her curls. She stopped sqirming and stared blankely at the teacher, not at the fact that he didn't appear human but the fact she had no idea what he planned to do with her. "We'll have none of this now, man-handling a young lady. But just a warning if you try to run away I won't hesitate to hold you down myself." He began untying her, removing the rope and straight jacket as well as the shackles around her legs. The girl could now move freely. "Now isn't that be-"

Before Korosensei could finish his sentence, the girl quickly jumped up. Leaping across the classroom to get to the door which Korosensei had blocked off, moving at mach twenty speed of course. "Now where do you think your going?"

The girl quickly ran back and leapt onto a desk and leapt just as quickly off, attempting jump out the window. She raised her arms quickly expecting to make contact with the glass of the window but ended with her being quickly yanked right back, a tentacle wrapped around her waist. The girl didn't even have time to squirm and thrash as both her arms and legs were tightly wrapped in Korosensei's tentacles. His green stripes appeared across his face as he chuckled deviously at the young girl.

"As I said before, I would not hesitate to hold you down myself. Now you'll be attending my class as of next week,Monday. So you have this weekened to relax and settle in. You'll be staying with me till the government can make other arrangements for you. Also you'll need to pull your own weight in my class, I don't play favourites to my students and you are no exception." His stripes faded as he placed her back onto the floor. She hadn't even attempted to run this time, instead she just stared at the floor, baring a painfully blank expression.

"First things first, I can't take you out in those scrubs of yours." Korosensei gestured to her outfit, she was pratically exposed having to wear such an outift and by the way it looked, all ragged out, faded and slightly torn, that had been all she had to wear for quite some time. He had also noticed the scars along her exposed back that they had been done through excessive whipping and injecting. He knew the pain of being experimented on and neglectid, and for it to be done to someone so young had been an aching thought indeed. "Lets get you some real clothes shal we." In the blink of an eye, he had piles of clothing in his hands, dumping them infront of her and a few pairs of shoes. "Take your pick, and don't worry I made sure to get them all in your size."

The girl gazed skeptically at the pile of clothes. She sat on her knees staring at it, as if her mind could not comprehend what was infront of her. Her hand raised slowly, hesitantly and began to ramage through them. She pulled out a red turtleneck, black trackpants and a pair of black and white trainers. The girl pulled off her scrubs, Korosensei immediatly turned around to let her change as to not give her the impression that he was perving on her, he wanted her to trust him after all. After changing the girl stood up from the floor. She realised Korosensei had not been watching her, she took this oppertunity to walk slowly back, quite enough as to not even here her breathing. Just as she made it the window, she tried opening it quietly as possible. Half way open she had frozen seeing Korosensei on the other side of the window, his green stripes and smug expression mocking her.

"Leaving so soon?"

With a heavy sigh she closed the window again and turned around, Korosensei now infront of her, still with that smug expression. "Now now my dear, that was a nice attempt but your mistake was being too quiet. You are a true paragon of a cat burglar. But when I realised your breath fading away I knew you were attempting another escape. Anywho...!" The creature chirped and turned to leave. "Lets go then, I'll show you where you'll be staying." The girl proceeded to follow him, there was no point in trying to run everytime she had tried he had dragged her right back. Three blocks away from the school had been an apartment where Korosensei had been living for quite some time. Thankfully no one was really around so he hadn't needed his human disguise. After unlocking the door he had let her walk in first, walking in after her.

It was a nice place, a little living room, kitchen, bathroom and single bedroom. It was quite cozy. "Feel free to make yourself at home." Korosensei smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: Akiko

"I'll prepare dinner, sit down and relax in the living room."

The girl entered the living room, looking around a bit, there are two windows, one door, two ways out. Moving the curtain away from the winow, revealed that the window had been pad locked with a note that read **'Don't even think about it'** with a little sketch of a chibi octopus winking. What other way would be out. The girl had no problem breaking the window and jumping through, but upon further inspection the window had been thicker than it appeared. The girl sighed and sat on the floor infront of the couch. She could attempt to break it but the amount of noise would immediatly alert the octopus creature.

There is only one way she was getting out and at this point it was now or never.

Korosensei had returned to the living room with two full plates. "Sorry I took so long I was contemplating long and hard about what to cook, I've never really had a houseguest before and I wanted to make a good first impression. How do you feel about spaghetti? Eh?" She hadn't been in the livingroom where he had left her. But there is no way she could of gotten out without him knowing about it. He placed the plates down on the coffee table and began to search for the girl.

He had zipped around the entire apartment looking for her. It was then he had noticed something at the lower end of the couch in the living room. The clothes he had given her had been completely discarded. Korosensei had paled slightly, with many questions going through his mind. Her scent had still been in her clothes and it lingered around the apartment, meaning she was still here. Korosensei began following the scent which soon lead him to the entrance of his apartment, the only other exist. He peered down the hallway leading to the door, noticing how close the scent really was, he adavnced toward it. It was then the sound of heavy foot steps sprinting down the hall emitted through the passage. Korosensei quickly blocked the door, but could feel something bump into him and the sound of a body hitting the floor with a thud. Although he could not see her, her scent had been right infront of him.

"I see we have a few tricks up our sleeve," Korosensei walked slowly forward, listening as the body crawled back until it was backed into a corner. "Come on now, you have no where else to go, show yourself."

The girls hue had faded back, her camouflage disapearing. She sat pressed up against the wall, curled up in a defencive position, hugging her legs against her chest tightly, staring blankely up at Korosensei's yellow and green striped face. That colour of his had immediatly vanished, turning into a bright pink, his smug expression disapearing. It had only just occured to him now that she was was naked. He quickly fell to the floor bowing rapidly at how direspectful it had been to stare at her while she was in such a position.

"I'M SORRY!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!" At his mach twenty speed he quickly dressed her, keeping his head on the floor still apologising. "I HAVE NO EXCUSES FOR SUCH A CRIME!!!!!!!" Korosensei covered his bright pink humilated face. The girl stared at him with a mix of confusion and also concern. She uncurled from her position and leaned closer, raising her hand slowly. Very hesitantly she stroked his head as a way of comforting him. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!" He begged.

"Okay, I forgive you."

Korosensei's ranting immediatly stopped, he looked up at her with comical tears of joy. "You finally spoke to me! Which reminds me, do you have a name?"

"XXZ," She replied still stroking his head as if he was some sort of cat.

"That's not a name...Thats a code...Perhaps we can give you a name," Korosensei quickly zoomed into the living room grabbing a book of names, mostly used by parents when trying to decide what to name their child. Why he had it was kind of a mystery which he had kept to himself. He sat down infront of her, paging through the book. "Here's one, would you prefer the name Akiko?"

The girl sat in thought for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Very well then, I'll call you Akiko from now on. And you may call me, Korosensei."

"Korosensei..."

"Yes,now lets get back to the living room before our dinner gets cold." Korosensei zipped back inside, but zipped right back but in the door way of the living room. "Also the next time you decide play hide and seek around my home, please be sure to have your clothes on. And please dont mention this to Karasuma." and back in he went. Akiko sat up from her sitting position, heading in where Korosensei had been occupying one end of the couch. He patted the empty space next to him iviting her to sit down. She did this with great caution and plopped herself down onto the couch. Korosensei handed her a plate filled with spaghetti. The girl simply stared at the meal and began poking it with her fork.

"You need to eat, Akiko...I swear on my life that I didn't do anything strange to it. At least eat a little bit, you'll need your strength. " Korosensei took the fork from her hand scooping a bit of spaghetti noodles up and hovered it infront of her mouth. "I could always force feed you. Its one or the other."

Akiko sighed in clear defeat, was there any point in fighting such a creature anymore? She opened her mouth, letting Korosensei feed her the spaghetti. Her eyes widened, the flavour had been heavenly, especially for someone who'd been eating nothing but scraps and stale bread her whole life. Korosensei handed her the fork back so she may continue to eat on her own.

"You know that camoflague was quite an interesting trick, I myself could do the same if trully had the need to. Is there anything else you can do? I'm aware of your speed and strength but is there anything else?" Korosensei asked curiously. Akiko hadn't answered and continued eating. Had he touched a sensative topic? "I won't force you to tell me, but when ever you're ready, I'm here to listen. I am a teacher after all, listening to my students is kind of in my job description."

"Thank you..." the girl muttered out under her breath.


	4. Chapter 4: assassination classroom pt1

Akiko had awoken with the scent of breakfast, calling her with its alluring scent which made her mouth water with desire. She sat up straight to find a plate filled with bacon strips, two sunny-side-up eggs and buttered toast and next to the plate was a large mug of coffee all placed on the night stand. A little sticky note was pressed up against the mug. The girl had removed it to read it properly.

**Dear Akiko**, **I'm sorry to leave you alone like this but I've gone to the grocery store to pick up some things for you as I've realised that you would be staying with me for quite some time and do not have any essential bathroom toiletries or even a change of clothes, so I've taken the liberty of going out to get some, please enjoy your breakfast.**

**yours truly, Koro-sensei.**

**PS. I trust that you will not leave the apartment. Thank you**.

The girl sat up, lip quivering. He was too nice to her. Akiko held back tears, crumbling up the note in her hand and putting it down on the night stand. She hadn't deserved this. For the past two days, Korosensei had shown her nothing but kindness and generosity since she had arrived. For the first time in forever she was well fed and well rested. Korosensei had given up his bed for her to sleep on while he had taken the couch. Was this a trick before sending her somewhere far worst than where she previously was or was this nothing more than the kind acts of a someone who actually cared for her well being. She removed her eye patch and let the tears roll down her cheeks. It has been so long since she's cried. Even after being abused so much she would not let them see her pain and her grief. Her sobbing had been loud and painful. She hadn't heard the front door of the apartment open over her own wails. Those wails had immediately ceased after feeling two arm wrapped around her in an embrace, her face pressed lightly against a soft chest. It had been Korosensei in his attempt to comfort her.

Akiko immediately pushed him off of her, throwing wild punches and kicks which to her best attempts all failed as they were stopped by his tentacles. The more she had fought him crying out in both anger and depression the more the concern Korosensei had. He held her arms and legs till she finally grew tired of fighting. Akiko moaned and groaned and after finally being released she had given a poor yet limp smack, like a small child refusing to take medicine. This hadn't fazed him at all, instead he attempted to embrace her more even while she attempted to swot him away until she grew tired of swotting as well. The girl finally stopped fighting back, pressed her face into his chest so she wouldn't have to see her crying face.

"It's going to be alright..." he assured her. She looked up at him, opening her one closed eye which was normally covered up with the eye patch, revealing a cat-like eye.

(Meanwhile else where~)

"You let them take her! Do you even realise what you've done!!! Out of all the experiments, she has been the only one capable of surviving all of our test!!!" a masked figure exclaimed in pure blinding rage.

"We were surrounded, there was nothing we could do!" defended another man, who had been covered in bandages and his left arm in a sling.

"I don't want your excuses. Get me subject XXZ or I'll have you skinned alive with my bare hands!"

"Yes sir! Right away sir!" the injured man ran out in a hurry, trying hard not to look back. The masked figure sat back down in his seat, glancing down at the tablet. He picked up the device revealing a file containing all XXZ's personal information. "This little brat cost me billions..."

the tablet was bashed into the the table smashing it to bits and pieces.

(Back at Korosensei's apartment)

It was finally time, Monday was here. Korosensei had been so excited to introduce Akiko to the E-Class. He prepared a well balanced breakfast for her and knowing how nervous she would be, he put up a bunch of banners around the room with some inspirational words like **'Hold your head up high' **and **'Your sensei believes in you'.** Korosensei had even worn a head band with the words **'You can do it!' **written across the band.

"Trust me, Akiko. You will fit in quite well in the E-Class.I already mentioned to the class that you wouldn't be very comefortable if they were to give you an overwhelming welcome, so take it slowly and adjust to your new classmates at your own pace."

Akiko swolled hard.

"I am aware. Its hard to trust new people, but it's even harder to trust yourself enough to let others in. Take as much time as you need, my dear. There is no rush. But just remember there are good people out there in the world."

After breakfast Akiko had been fully dressed in a school uniform, her hair has been straightened out with a flat iron. This had give her a neat bob hairstyle which suited her quite well and on the side of her head had been a purple bow, all curtacy of Korosensei and his constant grooming skills.

Korosensei had noticed the old bandages still wrapped around her neck. She's never taken them off since she's been there. "Akiko, wouldn't it be best if you replace those bandages with fresher ones. You wouldn't want a wound to get infected and fester."

"No, it's fine. It's not a recent wound, it's just covering up my scars." She removed them revealing scars right around her neck. Korosensei was silent, a black silk scarf with a silver trim in his tentacle as if it had just magically appeared; the benefits of having twenty mach speed. He took the bandage from her with one tentacle disposing of it in the trash while using two free tentacles to wrap the scarf around her neck as well as pulling out the girls eye patch from her shirt pocket and covered her eye with it.

"Ready?"

Akiko nodded. Korosensei dawned his human disguise. At this time there would be more people roaming around so it would be best to not cause unwanted attention. Akiko stared at him quizzically. His disguise may have been affective but it was also very unsettling. The two made their way to the school. Most of the student from the main campus began murmuring and whispering as Akiko walked past, heading to the E-Class campus. She had tried hiding behind Korosensei, her face pained with discomfort.

Finally making it up the mountain to the E-campus. The students had already been making their way to the classroom. Before entering the building Korosensei removed his human disguise quickly and turned back to Akiko who now appeared to be nothing more than a floating uniform, her camouflage hiding her face, hands and legs.

"Akiko? Are you alright?"

"...Yes.."

Korosensei sighed. Her camouflage faded, revealing herself once more. She stared at the teacher with a blank facial expression and red cheeks. 'She's not doing a very good job at hiding how awkward she feels.' Korosensei thought to himself. He opened the door, leading the way to the staff room where Karasuma had been. He was seated at his usual spot, working on his laptop. Irina had been in there too. She was seated across from Karasuma, blowing her recently painted nails dry, as evidence from then dark red nail polish bottle and nail grooming kit she had on the desk.

"Well good morning!" Korosensei greeted. Karasuma cringed at the

enthusiasm of the octopus creature, especially so early on a Monday morning no less. Akiko entered standing beside her teacher. Her eye set on Karasuma, who watched her from the corner of his eye. He turned away from his laptop and stood up, walking toward her.

"I see you've managed to convince her to attend the E-class."

"But of course, I am somewhat of an expert in the art of persuasion." Korosensei replied smugly his green stripes appearing and quickly faded once he had noticed the unimpressed expression his colleague had. Karasuma turned to Akiko, not bothering to acknowledge what Korosensei had said resulting in the yellow tentacle beast to turn away sulking slighty and mumbling to himself about Karasuma being mean to him and not laughing at his jokes.

"So did he explain what your main assignment would be, being a registered student here in the E-Class?" Kurasama asked. Akiko shook her head no.

"You'll be getting an education, but your main objective is assassinating him before next year March." he had pointed to Korosensei who was no randomly perked up again. Akiko now felt as though she had a large lump in her throat. Assassinate Korosensei...could she be able to do it. She was faster than an average person but not faster than him, not to mention he was extremely unpredictable. But what concerned her most was that this was the person who had taken care of her for this entire weekend. Fed her, clothed her and put a roof over her head. She'd have to wait and see how things go before doing anything she might regret.

"The entire class is involved in this assassination, consider them you allies. If we fail, he will destroy the earth, just like he destroyed the moon."

Akiko's eye widened. She had heard about what had happened to the moon but how it came to be that way had still been a mystery till now of course. But even so could Akiko really do it.

'It's just like before...' she had said in her head. 'Will it never end?'

Karasuma had given her the anti-sensei knife, along with a BB gun and a bag full of anti-sensei BBs.

"These weapons won't hurt any human but they will affect him."

Akiko nodded, putting the weapons and ammo in her school bag. Korosensei chuckled and pat her head. "Do your best to kill me before March." he added, soothing warmth in his tone. Akiko stared at the ground and walked out the staff room and leaned against the wall. She waited till Korosensei had finished talking to Karasuma before heading off to class. Karasuma had just asked for a report on Akiko's behavior for the past couple of days. Korosensei had assured him that everything was alright and he had everything under control. After he was done he met with Akiko in the hallway to escort her to class.

"Ready?" he asked. Akiko broke her gaze from the floor, bringing her eyes to meet his. Her dead gaze pierced him like a knife. "Stupid octopus..." she spat out and continued to glare at the floor. This had struck Korosensei, sulking once more as he began leading the way to class, sulking all the way there, thinking that Akiko didn't like him anymore. He always felt hurt when his students said they didn't like him or look at him with disgust.


	5. Chapter 5: assassination classroom pt 2

The two stopped at the door of the classroom, Korosensei looked back to Akiko who would no long meet his gaze. Was she mad at him for what he had supposedly done to the moon and using the earth as his next target. Maybe not...If it were the case, even a tint of anger could show ones beginning to bloodlust, this was not the case. She was upset for a whole different reason. The creature shook off his gloom and entered the classroom, his students who had been sitting around and chatting amongst themselves had now reached to a halt and respectfully turned in their seats recieve their lesson.

"Morning to everyone," Korosensei greeted. "As I've mentioned before we've received a new student today. Her name is Akiko, a new ally to add to your assassination. Feel free to kill me when ever you pleas. Now Akiko, take a seat and participate. And again no need to rush into getting to know your fellow classmates."

Akiko looked up at all the eyes that were now on her. Her face now beet red, she ensured her camouflage technique wouldn't surface. But now at this point she kept her eye glued to the floor and made her way to an empty desk.

Half way though Korosensei's lesson, a few murmers and questions spread around the class about the 'new girl'. Akiko felt as though she had been going insane, listening to all the chatter. She had tried focusing on the lesson and take down notes but it was becoming more and more tense by the second till eventually her pen snapped in half. The entire class went dead silent even Korosensei had stopped his lesson to see what was wrong.

Akiko tried her hardest not to notice their gazes and rummaged through her bag in search of another pen. She ceased her hunt, looking up at Korosensei who held out a pen for her. She swollowed hard once more, taking the pen and muttered a soft thank you. Korosensei leaned closer to her and whispered, "Just focus on me, dear."

The girl nodded. If the others weren't staring at her before, they were now. Korosensei continued with his lesson and turned back to the black board. Akiko sighed heavy and did as she was told, and focussed on her supposed assassination target, Korosensei. A few times during the lesson someone had tried to shoot him with one of the anti-sensei BB which as usual was dodged with ease and carrieng on with the lesson as if he wasn't just shot at. Akiko was impressed by this in a way. Most of her focus had been on the octopus creature's movement let alone his lesson, to the point it had felt as though she had been falling into some sort of hazy dream. She was brought back to earth by the class bell indicating it had been lunch time. Korosensei had flown out the window to go out and buy lunch for himself, and by that, he's going to Italy for a pizza. Akiko sat by herself in the classroom. She hadn't had much of an appetite, so instead Akiko began reading through one of her text books to keep herself busy.

"Zed..."

Akiko looked up from her book. No one there. She returned to her book and ignored it.

"Why Zed...?"

The girl jumped quickly up from her desk. She scanned the room, but no one was there. Akiko backed up quickly towards the door and bolted into the hallway. Her breathing became heavy. She gripped her shirt tightly, her heart was beating so fast and heard she could hear it in her ears.

"You did this to me Zed..."

Akiko quickly turned around. Her face paled, she pressed her back against the wall. Infront of her was a small girl, blood dripping down her arms and chest, scars all across her face, her eyes dulled with disgust.

"You can't ignore me Zed...no...Akiko..." she muttered.

"I didn't...ah..I..." Akiko tried to speak, but she couldn't. She tried so hard to move, but it was as if she was nailed down into place. The girl gave a weak smile. "I'm going to make you suffer...YOU DID THIS TO ME!!!!!And now...you'll never be rid of me...be sure of that..."

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Akiko...?"

Akiko looked up to see Korosensei hovering over her.

"I heard you crying..." The creature pointed out and wiped away the still running tears Akiko had running down her cheeks. It was then she realised she was still in class, at her desk. She never left the room. Korosensei pulled up a seat to sit down in front of her.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No...it's fine. It doesn't matter really."

"I doubt that. But I won't pry you if don't wish to tell me. Now let's get your mind off what ever is bothering you. Are you enjoying class?"

Akiko's face reddened feeling somewhat awkward. "I uh...I'm not sure yet...I don't feel very comfortable here...can't I just stay in the apartment and you can teach me all this stuff when you get back?"

Korosensei shook his head. "I know it's uncomfortable but its good for your well-being to surround yourself with others. It's not healthy for you to isolate yourself from the rest of the world. Things will get better eventually."

"Fine then..." She sighed. She stared silently at her teacher for some time before opening her mouth to speak again. "Korosensei...?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, ask as many as you want."

"Do you...want to die?"

Korosensei was taken a bit aback by the question. "Not really, no. Why do you ask? Finally feeling up to offing your sensei? You can try but I can't guarantee your success." He grinned, his green stripes appearing once more. Akiko snickered lightly. "No, it's fine. I don't even know if it is possible to kill you. I couldn't even run away from you."

"Well you never know till you try. And you have to at least do that. Besides you won't be doing this alone. You have a whole class full of allies to help you. All you have to do is ask and you'd be surprised by the outcome."

"I guess so..." Akiko smiled warmly.

The two turned to see the door sliding open. It had been Karasuma, he gestured for Korosensei to come out and talk to him.

"I'll be right back, Akiko." he stepped outside to talk to Karasuma, closing the door behind him. "How is she coping in class?" Karasuma asked.

"She's a bit shy, but other than that she's doing just fine. Also, I've discovered that she's got some unnatural talents hidden away."

"Such as?"

"Well for one she's quite fast and strong, not faster than I of course." the octopus creature snickered in delight.

Karasuma rolled his eyes. "Is that it? I was already aware of her speed and strength."

"She can camoflouge too, it was quite interesting to see. Very handy skill for an assassin."

"And by camoflouge, you mean?"

"Her entire can change so well she practically invisible. Also she can see out of that other eye of hers. It's just...not a normal eye."

Karasuma had many questions bottling up in his head, the most recurring question had been what had been 'what have they been doing to that poor girl'. He nodded and gestured for the creature to continue.

"I've examined it myself, it's a cats eye, and she's very capable of using it. The only problem is, its hard to focus on things when you have two different viewing perspectives, its why she chose to cover it up, to make it easier for her to focus by keeping to a human-look on the world. I'm sure she has much more talents hidden away. She's finally given me some form of trust to actually talk to me, so we're making progress, slowly but surely."

"I see...I'll have to look into that facility that we found her in a little more. For now, continue to observe her."

"But of course, Karasuma. What kind of teacher would I be if I neglected to observe and understand my students?"

Karasuma nodded and walked off. He is a good teacher but he would never admit that to the creature who threatens to destroy the earth. Korosensei returned to the classroom to find Akiko with her nose buried into a textbook on 'Life Science '. He smiled warmly at her, at least she enjoys learning. Hopefully he can get her to open up a bit more to him, because despite everything there is something she's holding onto and it's causing her a great deal of pain and maybe he can help soothe that pain so she no longer has to suffer anymore. He wouldn't want any of his students to suffer and he hopes that none of them will have to.

Right after lunch, the students had returned to class, to continue their lesson on English which Irina had shown up to teach them. It had been somewhat amusing to the class to watch as Korosensei give her a lecture about smoking in class which she did right after giving them notes to take down. She responded to the octopus by blowing a puff of smoke into his face. Korosensei had quickly snatched the cigarette from between her lips as well as the pack she had in her pocket, telling her that she could get it back at the end of the day and that smoking is an ugly habit to have.

Akiko snickered watching her English teacher trying to shoot down Korosensei demanding her cigarettes back. A few of the students had noticed that Akiko had been lighting up a bit more than she did earlier.

"Hey, Nagisa. Do you think we should go talk to her after this lesson?" Kayano asked, leaning over to whisper to the boy next to her. "Maybe...I mean, Korosensei said we shouldn't overwhelm her...but I guess if it's just the two of us it should be alright." Nagisa agreed. Kayano perked and proceeded to do her notes.

After english it had been PE, which they had done with Karasuma, Akiko sat out since she didn't have a PE uniform and she wouldn't want to ruin her school uniform even though they were just doing target practice, it has been with paintballs and accidents happen. Nagisa and Kayano had noticed her sitting on the grassy hill of the classroom, observing the rest of the class. They told Karasuma they'd sit out with Akiko to keep her company which he understood and let them go.

Akiko had notice then heading her way but kept her eye on the rest of the class so she was at least aware of what to expect if and when she joins them for PE.

"Um..hey there, It's Akiko, right?" Kayano spoke in a sheepish manner, while Nagisa stood a tad awkwardly.

The girl nodded as a response her cheeks flushing pink, was hard to tell who was more awkward, her or Nagisa. With the many shade of pink she was turning it was mostly her.

"Mind if we sit with you?" Kayano asked politely. Akiko hadn't said anything instead she made a similar gesture Korosensei had done when inviting her onto the couch next to him. The two down with her. "So how are you enjoying your first day?"

"We can imagine it can be pretty nerve wrecking." Nagisa added. "But it can be great once you get used to it and all."

Akiko wanted to speak but her but her words wouldn't leave her mouth. She stuttered slightly forcing herself to speak, her trust in new people was very limited but Korosensei was new to her...and he was kind to her. Akiko took a deep breath in, and opened her mouth to speak but before she could someone had suddenly just appeared right before her in a blink of an eye.This had start all three of them a bit. It had only been Korosensei.

"I almost forgot to bring you your PE uniform. Here you are." he said handing her the the clothes, still wrapped up in plastic.

"T-T-Thank you...K-Korosensei..." she muttered out and left quickly to go change and also to avoid her awkward encounter. Korosensei turned to the two shortest students in the classroom. "Ah~Nagisa, Kayano, trying to make out new student feel welcomed I see."

"Kinda..." Nagisa replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Shs hasn't really said anything to us yet," Kayano said in disappointment.

After quickly getting dressed Akiko was about to walk out of the classroom but stopped after hearing them talk outside.

"Don't give up on her now. She just not used to all of this quite yet, but once she finally relaxes I'm sure you'll all be the bestest of friends!" Korosensei assured.

"We'll keep trying, sensei." Kayano said. "We'll do our best to make her feel welcomed." Nagisa added. A smile crept onto Akiko's faced. Once more she took a deep breath and walked out. "Let's go..." Akiko smiled awkwardly. Nagisa and Kayano looked at each other and then back to her. Both happy, that she finally spoke to them at least. While walking to the rest of the E-Class Korosensei watched the three walk away. 'Don't force yourself Akiko...take your time. And things will get better.' he thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6: Late night

Akiko had adjusted to the classroom slowly but surely. She mostly talks to Nagisa and Kayano, very rarely to Karma who bursts in on their conversations. She will greet her classmates with a high or bye and will respond with a "Fine," when her classmates ask her how she is. But she still talks to Korosensei the most, whether it be about her day or the school work or talk about things that's been on her mind.

At the apartment, Korosensei had been making himself a large tub of popcorn. Akiko was tucked into bed and he had rows of CDs of an anime called 'Bikini Maiden Warrior', so he can watch all night without being embarrassed. He topped his popcorn off with some butter flavoured salt powder and headed into the living room, plopping himself onto the couch, his new DVD he had purchased today had already been set up and waiting for him to hit play. Snatching the remote he quickly pressed the play button and began watching, halfway through one of the most adult rated scene was about to happened till-

"Korosensei?"

"Eeeeeeeeeeekkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!" Korosensei shrieked, quickly jumping up and yanking the DVD console out, stuffing it into the tub of popcorn and eating eat along with with the tub, munching and crunching away the evidence of his shame. He turned back to the girl in a sheepish and shaky manner. "Heheheee...Akiko...w-what are y-you doing up?" he asked and sat back onto the couch as if nothing had happened. Akiko stared at him in confusion and a bit of concern at the money he'd just wasted by eating a brand new DVD player for what ever reason it had been. She didn't understand why he was so flustered just because she caught him watching a movie at night. Akiko shook it off and finally answered.

"I couldn't sleep..."

Korosensei sighed, he couldn't exactly let her stay awake on a school night. He patted the seat next to him, inviting her to sit down. She plopped herself down, pulling her legs up to her chest. Akiko had then noticed the CD Box of what Korosensei had been watching. She picked it up and examined the cover.

"What's this?"

"Eeee-Nothing! Its nothing!!" he quickly snatched the box and ate it as well. Akiko raised a brow, she had already seen the cover, as explicit as the image had been it hadn't exactly fazed her. "Ahem...Anyway...is eh..is something bothering you?" he quickly asked so he wouldn't have to justify what he just done.

"No...I just couldn't sleep, I've been staring at the ceiling for most of the night."

"Hm...I could give you some sleeping drops but you shouldn't have to drug yourself to get your sleep back." He quickly zipped in and out of the kitchen at his Mach 20 speed, returning with a cup of warm milk. "Perhaps this might help," he handed her the warm cup. "I will allow you to stay up a little longer till you become tired." Korosensei changed the channel to some romantic comedy, since he wasn't able to watch his...other shows. Akiko sipped the beverage he'd given her. She removed her eye patch and placed it on the arm of the chair. Having both eyes open made her vision a bit odd, cause she could see in the dark with one eye as well as see things much like a cat, where as her other eye was normal. The milk felt as though it had helped a bit to make her a bit drowsy and calm relax her. Akiko was always on edge at night hoping that when she opens her eyes the next day she won't wake up back in that research facility. She watched her teacher snickering and giggling at the film. He looked kinda soft and squishy, without realising it, Akiko had scooted up closer to lean on him. He was soft but yet firm at the same time. Korosensei hadn't really minded this figuring she might of just been getting sleepy. After finally gulping down the last of the milk, Korosensei had had used a free tentacle to put the cup down on the coffee table. Akiko had adjusted her seating position so she was snuggled up against Korosensei and latched her arm in with his to make herself comfortable, rubbing her head into his side, like a cat. This had alarmed Korosensei extremely, mostly because his arm was over her chest and with every movement he could feel the squish of her soft breast. Sadly he could not control his change in colour like hers. He was now bright pink and much warmer than before, making Akiko lean more against him for comfort, moving one leg over his lap. She hadn't even realised his change in hue. The octopus had to calm down and keep his thoughts out of the gutter. She was still his student after all. He watched her struggle to keep her eyes open, Akiko was finally nodding off to sleep. Korosensei hoped that after she falls asleep he'd tuck her back into bed.

He continued to watch TV to clear his mind from wretched thoughts.

Hours past by and Akiko had finally drifted off to sleep. Korosensei chose not to move her just yet, if he was going to carry her to bed he'd rather do it when he's sure she's completely unconscious. He had switched over to another channel to a mystery crime show. Near the end of the show, Korosensei also began to doze off. He tried his hardest to keep his eyes open but sleep was so alluring. The octopus soon became hazy and fell asleep, sadly this hadn't lasted very long. Korosensei had jumped up in panic after hearing a blood curdling scream that made his own blood run cold. He quickly turned to the teen next to him who was shaking and curled up against the arm of the chair away from him and crying. Korosensei held her wrists to move her arms down so he could talk to her, to soothe her by letting her know he was there for her but in the end she started kicking and screaming and tried to pull away and out of his grip.

"NO!!!LET ME GO!!!LET ME GO!!!I DONT WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE!!!!" she screamed. Korosensei quickly wrapped a two tentacles around her mouth, with the amount of screaming she's been doing the octopus creature had hoped it hadn't alarmed the other residence. If that were the case he had feared one of the neighbors might end up calling the police, thinking it might be domestic violence. "Shhh..." he hushed her, raising a finger to his mouth, gesturing her to silence herself. It had finally dawned on the girl that it had just been Korosensei infront of her. Even though the screaming had ceased the crying had not. Korosensei removed his tentacles once he realised she had calmed down a bit more. It had pained him to see her cry so much.

"Akiko...what's wrong?"

"I...I don't wanna go back!" she cried.

"Where?"

"Back to where they found me...I don't wanna go back to all the tests and the whipping and the injections and I don't wanna hurt anyone anymore! I don't wanna go back...! I-I-I..."

Korosensei removed a handkerchief from his shirt pocket and dapped it over her eyes and then placed it on her nose to blow.

"I promise you, Akiko...you're not going back. You're safe here."

"Y-You don't know t-t-that..." Akiko sobbed and tried wiping away the tears but the just wouldn't stop. She was finally happy. She'd made a friend, got to see what the outside was like, she could eat three meals a day and had a warm bed to sleep in and wake up to her friend who was also her teacher who was ready to help her, teach her or just talk and the first person she had ever trusted in so long.

Korosensei raised his arms out for her, which she practically jumped into, he let her emotions flow and let her cry till she couldn't cry anymore. For the rest of the night Korosensei had held her till she had cried herself to sleep.

The next day, Akiko had woken up to find herself still on Korosensei's lap. He was extrextremly tired from being up late with her. The girl smiled and pet his head as he had always done for her. She had attempted to slide off his lap but she was held in place with four tentacles, two around her waist and one around each leg. She supposed this was so she wouldn't slip off while she slept. Akiko ran her hand down his tentacle like arms around her waist, it was soft and smooth. Finally finding his wrists she loosened this grip to untangle herself from his grasp. She pulled the tentacles around her legs off gently, they didn't have as much grip as the one around her waist and after finaly removing them she slid off of him and checked the time on his cell phone which was at the end of the coffee table.

Thankfully it was still another half an hour before school were to start. Akiko had gotten herself dressed and ready. After she was done, there had still been some time to kill, so the girl wondered into the kitchen.

A while later Korosensei was awoken by a sweet aroma lingering right infront of him, making his mouth literally water and drool. After opening his eyes he was surprised to see a plate full of waffles with whipped cream and chocolate syrup and a large mug of coffee, all handed to him on a tray Akiko held out to him.

"Nya...what's all this?" he asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"You always cook for me, I wanted to make you something too. To say thank you for putting up with me last night."

Korosensei let out wide yawn before accepting the tray, he was clearly still tired.

"As I said before it's my job to listen to my students and to help them as much as I can..." He chugged the coffee down, he needed to stay awake, sadly caffeine had little to no affect at all on him, he had hoped it would help just to get him through most of the morning. Akiko watched him tiredly nom on his waffles. She giggled, it was cute to watch since normally he would gulp it in one bite but this time he had nibbled on his meal.

"This is delicious~" he perked giving her a sheepish smile. "Thanks, I found a cook book sitting on the table. It helped alot. I've never cooked before." Akiko admitted.

"Well I must say it's really good for your first attempt."

Akiko couldn't stop smiling. She was happy to do something nice for him, after all the things he had done for her. She wanted to repay him.


	7. Chapter 7: Reality can hurt

After class Akiko waited for Korosensei who was busy updating Karasuma on both the class as well as Akiko. The tentacle beast was proud of her attempts to open herself up a bit more to both him and the other students.

While waiting for her Sensei, Akiko was searching for something new to read amongst the books her teacher had stored up for his students. She had read most of them, finding reading quite entertaining, especially fantacy novels which she had been reading on Korosensei's pc. Korosensei had even taken out a few library books she wanted to read at home in her spare time.

While continuing to rummage through the book case the girl could hear the sound of the door sliding open. Finally grabbing a book on geodes, the girl could feel a hand on her shoulder. She recognized it as a human hand and it couldn't have been Karasuma, it wasn't as firm of a grasp. Turning around only to find Ms. Irina.

"Arg... You reading again..." she muttered out, seeming quite bored.

Akiko nodded as a response with a mild hum of acknowledgement.

"I thought you were a wild child...But I've been watching you for a while only to see you're really... Boring..." Irina admitted. From what she had heard from Karasuma she would of thought the girl to be quite the eccentric of some sorts but when she came into the school like any other student. Not like Irena wasn't aware of how uncomfortable she was around people, she's heard Karasuma and Korosensei jabber on and on about her since she's been at the school and about her '**progress**'.

"You are quite boring yourself." Akiko replied, as she paged through the book. Irena cringed lightly at the remark.

"Excuse me?! And what is that supposed to mean?" she snapped. Akiko looked up to the older female with a blank expression. "You're the language educator and you still can't grasp the terminology of boring. I already speak various languages, the only thing I've found interesting so far in your classes have been your tactics of persuasion on others as well as misdirecting your targets. I suppose you've used these techniques to seduce targets before elimination, is that correct?"

Irina could feel her eye twitch slightly. What was with this girl? She was more surprised at the fact that the girl was cable of speaking multiple languages, whether its a lie or not it was interesting to know, being bilingual is quite useful when dealing with assassination targets on an international scale or even pretending to play the victim of the confused foreigner when things go awry.

"Goodness for someone who doesn't talk much you sure have a lot to say."

Akiko took a deep breath in and out before talking again, it had been her way of trying to relax herself. "Yes well Korosensei said I should try to branch out to others more and speak my mind..." she looked back down to her book, her face revealing mild discomfort once more. Irena could see this quite easily. She didn't have the best poker face when trying to mask how she felt about things.

"May I ask you a question, Ms. Irina?"

"Sure, what the hell. Go ahead."

"Do you believe its possible to kill Korosensei?"

Irina was surprised, more at the fact that she didn't refer to her as Bitch as most of the students have, but how dead eye she was when asking such a question. Her expression was quickly shifted from discomfort to emotionless. Clearly this girl was damaged. Inside and out...

The older woman mulled over her answer for a second in her head while proceeding to light a cigarette.

"Well I know he's not as indestructible as we thought. These BBs and knives seem to be the only thing that can pentrate him but they do damage no less. He's unpredictable but I do believe there is a way he can be killed that we just haven't figured out how to do yet. I mean, that Nigisa kid has been listening out all of the octopus's weaknesses since he got here. Some way some how there's a way, and we do intend to find it. Why? You have some sort of plan in mind to ice the slime ball?"

"In a manner of speaking... You could say that...Its just that..." Akiko looked away, still expressionless.

"Gossiping about lil ol me? Not very nice."

The two turned to see Korosensei standing beside the two cheerfully, munching on popcorn as if he were watching a movie.

"Would ya quit doing that!" Irina snapped at the large grinning teacher. Quickly her cigarette had been snatched right out from between her fingers.

"Now now, what have I said. If you're going to endulge in these things I suggest you do them outside away from my students. And clearly you are inside and Akiko is one of my students."

"What ever! I was leaving anyway." Irina fumed and turned to leave. "Akiko, if you need talk, girl to girl, you know where to find me." She waved off before finally leaving the room. Akiko nodded and turned to her educator/temporary guardian who had swollowed his entire bag of popcorn, bag and all in one chomp.

"So Akiko... I couldn't help but over hear. You have a plan to kill me, yes? Care to share?" Korosensei asked as he lowered himself down to her face level. She smiled and placed her hand on his head. He expected her to pet him like she usually would, not as if he minded at all so long as it made her happy and brang her some form of comfort to open up more to him. But instead she had leaned her own forehead against his and nuzzled her face against him. Her eye closed smiling even broader. Korosensei turned a light pink and blushed not expecting that but tried his hardest not to think anything of it.

"Not important now, Sensei." Akiko could feel a tentacle pet and tussle her hair. This had made her laugh lightly.

"Hehe...is that so...?" Korosensei laughed back, mildly jittery.

"Ahem!"

Korosensei flinched with horror and jumped back, quickly pulling his face away from Akiko's who now looked confused as to what had just startled her sensei. Karasuma stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. His stare pierced Korosensei like ice cold daggers it had actually sent shiveres down the octopus monster's back.

"Am I interrupting something here?" he asked. His tone had been quite sour.

"Ehh! I mean! We-eh..." Korosensei had fumbled over his words as they could not come out as he wanted.

"Was just trying out an assassination technique I had learnt from Ms. Irina." Akiko noted. Karasuma raised a brow. He had seen Irina walk out of here before he came in himself...perhaps she had given her a few pointers on techniques to use. Then again even if that were the case it still felt cause for some concern considering Irina tends to dwell among the more harlet form of assassination, he wouldn't want any of the students crossing lines they shouldn't using her techniques. The man looked at Akiko who seemed fine, if she was finally interested in trying to help her classmates assassinate their teacher he wouldn't stop her on that regard, but there are some lines someone of her age should not cross. Akiko seemed fine, more relaxed. More open to talking than she did before. Karasuma sigher and rubbed his temple with his index finger.

Korosensei still looked kind of jittery but then again he looks like that majority of time when trying to defend himself only to have his ego bruised by someone else.

"Fine...just don't do anything irresponsible."

Akiko nodded. Korosensei sighed with releaf only to flinch again after realizing Karasuma still giving him a death stare.

"Anyway, I've gotten word back that Akiko's new living arrangements are currently being made, I'm waiting to hear back on when they'll be coming down to move her over. So for now you may carry on as is till then." Karasuma left the two to catch up on work for next week's classes.

Korosensei watched Karasuma leave the room, still staring at him with his cold gaze from the corner of his eye. The octopus creature turned to Akiko after hearing a book drop to the floor. She looked... Dead inside..

She was glaring at the floor. Korosensei picked up her book with a free tentacle. Holding it out to her. She didn't take it. Instead she looked at him. Her souless gaze was both disturbing and heartbreaking as he watched tears pour out of her emotionless eyes. Korosensei could feel himself well up in concern. He dried her tears with a handkerchief he had pulled out from his sleeve and dabbed down her water works.

"Akiko..." he muttered out in concern. "Its going to be alright. I had mentioned you're staying with me temporarily. Besides they'll be giving you a better life, perhaps a more calmer one at that. You'll be taken in by a new family and make new friends, the possibilities are endless my dear. You just need to take your time with them. And build your own destiny. You'll still be housed, fed and clothed and get a good education. Change is never easy but it is the reality, sad as it may be. It is for the better I'm afraid."

The girl's tears become fuller, she felt her insides tearing apart. She would have rather taken years of physical pain again if it meant that she could stay and make this feeling go away. Even if Korosensei was right, which he usually was, she didn't want to hear it. Her face twisted into a pain filled expression. She wanted to stay here with her Sensei and in this class. Akiko was finally getting better. And now she'd have to leave...The truth of reality is never easy to digest but if you can make something of it, good things are bound to come your way. Korosensei could not do much for her but provide her with a heartfelt hug. If she was to be leaving soon he would surely miss her as well. And heck with his speed he could pop in for a visit with her when ever he pleased to check up on her or when ever she feels she needs to talk to a friend. His students came first and even if she was no longer his students she would always be long to the E class family.

Outside the class, standing just inches away from the door, Karasuma sighed as he leaned against the wall. He hadn't gone to the office as he was expected to and he was certain Korosensei knew he was out here listening. Karasuma was not a heartless person but things had to be done. But perhaps when moving her it wouldn't be far off so maybe she could still continue to attend the E-class. He'd have to talk to his superiors regarding the subject. This girl didn't deserve the trauma she was put through for so long and this place had been her haven of sanctuary compared to where she grew up in. He hated to have to be the one to take that away from her. Or from any of the students.


	8. Chapter 8: Day with friends

Korosensei had tucked Akiko into bed after she had broken down at the school. She ended up crying herself to sleep that night. He removed her eyepatch and changed her uniform quickly into her pajamas. The octopus creature ran his tentacle through her hair. Her curls were settling back in. Korosensei sat at the edge of the bed. This wasn't going to be easy on her, but it was all for her benfit. He'd have to talk about it with Karasuma, perhaps she could still remain in E-class.

He watched her sleep, her eyes were puffy from crying. She was hurting alot and he understood it wasn't just cause she'd have to leave soon. Something else was going on and he had a strong feeling it had something to do with where she came from.

On a number of occasions she's had nightmares. He'd have to talk to her about it. What ever it had been she would need to tell someone sooner or later, bottling up fear was just cause for trouble. First things first and that would be cheering her up.

Korosensei sat up, ready to depart to the living room for a much deserved rest.

"Korosensei..."

The yellow creature turned to Akiko. She must have been sleep talking. He had leaned over nuzzled his face against hers as she did for him when they were at the school. He turned a mild pink from embarrassment, happy there was no one there to see this.

"Sweet dreams my dear...Things will get better. I promise."

Korosensei finally left the room and flipped off the light switch. He had made his way to the couch with his blankets and sleep where all set out for him for bed.

After dressing and getting comfortable he had finally settled beneath his sheets on the couch and slept.

The next day Korosensei had woken up early, changed prepped breakfast as well as tidy the whole house and set up some extra stuff for class and make breakfast. And it had only taken him 20 minutes. He poked his head into the bedroom to find Akiko awake, staring at the ceiling.

"Good morning sunshine! Breakfast is ready on the table. I even made muffins." Korosensei perked hoping she would enjoy i nice hot meal.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Stupid octopus..." she muttered out coldly and continued to stare at the roof. Korosensei wheeped comically, realizing she's still in a bad mood. "And now she hates me..." the tentacle beast blubbered to himself. He froze upon seeing the anti-sensei bb bullet shoot right past him. Akiko sat up straight, with only her cat eye open and a gun in hand.

"I missed..." she fell flat again dropping the gun beside the bed. Korosensei came in and sat next to her. He attempted to tussle her hair as he usually would only to have is tentacle like hand swotted away. "Don't touch me."

Korosensei rubbed his tentacle which had been swotted at staring down sadly. Not as if it had really hurt physically, but emotionally it was heart breaking.

"Look Akiko, I know you're upset but like I said things will get better. So what do ya say?"

She crossed her arms and looked away with an angry pout. Korosensei had to admit to himself that it looked kind of adorable.

"Come on..." he prompted. "I got sweet muffins, they're choco chip." a muffin appearing in one tentacle which he raised to her face. She looked at his pleading face ane quickly looked away trying not change her angered expression. Korosensei had practically squished the muffin against her cheek trying to pester her into accepting his pathetic peace offering as well as poking her in certain ticklish spots. Akiko began turning beet red trying her hardest to hold in her laughter and to keep her pout, but it was becoming so hard to ignore Korosensei. If being annoying was a sport Korosensei would have taken home the gold by now. Akiko then quickly chomped the whole muffin in one bite just to get him to stop shoving it into her face, not realizing this had resulted in her having his tentacle also in her mouth which she had bitten on.

They both sat there in silence for a few seconds before realization hit them both. Korosensei proceeded to yank his tentacle quickly from her mouth and let out a yelp in surprise. After removing his appendage from her mouth, he turned a great shade of pink, laughing nervously to himself whiping off the saliva with his handkerchief. Akiko swolled the muffin forcefully since she had basically forced the whole of it into her mouth.

"Did I hurt you..." she asked in concern. Quite ironically considering she tried to shoot him just a minute ago. He laughed to himself, going back to his normal shade but still a tad flustered. "No I'm fine, a little bite like that isn't enough to hurt me. It was more of the surprise that you did it that got me. All good, see." he lowered his tentacle down for her to inspect for any damage. Even though he was hurt her teeth marks were still present in them. But he was quite squishy they'd dispear in less than a minute. Akiko snickered, it was hard for her to be mad at this creature. She sat on her knees and held out her hands, grasping at his cheeks to pull him closer down as proceeded to nuzzle her face against his once more. Why she does this her Sensei doesn't know but it was cute. His pink colour returning again as his smile grew.

"So squishy..." Akiko giggled, no longer nuzzling against his face with her own but instead pinching and pulling his cheeks. They were so soft and stretchy. He laughed and retaliated by pulling and pinching hers as well. They both laughed at their own childish behavior. "As amusing as this is my dear I believe breakfast is getting cold. A plate appearing in two of Korosensei's tentacle, bearing French toast, eggs and bacon. They both released each others faces so they could eat. Akiko sat down to eat while Korosensei muched on not only the food but plate as well.

After finishing up, Korosensei had left Akiko to finish some homework and study notes for the day. She would occasionally call him in for help on something she wasn't sure of, as he would do for all his students.

Korosensei has promised his other students that he'd pop by thier houses to tutor them on some subjects which meant he'd be leaving Akiko alone.

"Alright then, if you're hungry feel free to order some take out for yourself, I've left money on the counter and the numbers for restaurants are all on the fridge."

"Thank you, Koro."

"I trust that you'll stay safe at home."

"Yes, Koro."

"Good, I also left you some snacks in top right cupboard in the kitchen. I'm off. See you in a bit my dear." And with that Korosensei finally zipped off, leaving Akiko alone at home once more. After finishing off her homework the girl stretched in her seat, trying to think of what to do next. Watching TV was an option as well as reading another book or maybe taking a nap for a bit.

It was then Akiko had heard a knock at the door. She got up to see who it was, putting on her eye patch along the way. To her surprise it had been Nagisa, Karma and Kayano.

"Hey, Akiko. Karasuma said you'd be here. We wanted to know if you'd like to hang out with us today?" Nagisa asked. Akiko nodded in reply and changed from her pjs into casual wear and headed out with the three, taking the lunch money Korosensei had left with her.

"So Akiko what's it like living with the octopus anyway?" Karma asked out of curiosity.

"It's...comforting I suppose."

"So wouldn't living with him give you an advantage on assassination?" Kayano asked. Akiko shook her head. "It wouldn't help, its Korosensei's place after all, there's no hiding anything or attempting something without him knowing about it. If I approach him while he was sleep, my scent would wake him up cause I'd be near him and even tired he's fast. The place might be small but he knows it well enough of where to keep from getting hit."

"So I guess even if your under the same roof as him doesn't necessarily give you an edge." Kayano added.

"Not at all." not that Akiko really cared much to off him at all, but she would still need to contribute to the class to at least try and slow him down with a weakness or two or just slow him down in general.

The group stopped at an arcade.

"So what should we do first?" Nigisa asked.

"Dunno, I've never been to an arcade before." Akiko noted, which surprised the three a bit. It wasn't as if they were notified about her background. All they knew was that she hadn't come from a good background, no parents and was quite jumpy and aggressive when felt threatened. And they were only just beginning to get her to open up to them. This had been the first time she had been hanging out with them outside of school.

Going in Akiko was a bit overwhelmed by all the games and lights and people that had been there. Thankfully this hadn't sprung up any anxieties, merely making her feel socially awkward. Karma lead them to a fighting fighting game, which they ended up playing teams on which was split into, Kayano teamed with Nagisa Nagisa and Akiko teamed with Karma. Karma had shown Akiko the basics of the game to which she picked up quite easily. It hadn't taken long for her to actually get fully immersed into it.

**"YOU WIN!" **The console alerted on Karma and Akiko's end. On the other end Nagisa laughed sheepishly after losing for the how many-eth time where as Kayano seemed comically defeated.

"So what do you guys say best 15 out of 3. I really thought you almost had us that time." Karma taunted. "I'm good..." Kayano muttered out with puffed up cheeks. She felt a tad annoyed that Karma still had to rub it in their faces. "Lets try something else shall we like... That!" Kayano and lept toward what she had been referring to. It had been an isle consisting souly of clawmachines. She awed through the glass at all the cute plushie prizes.

"So cute... I wanna take em all home with me." Kayano inserted her coins and began playing. Karma was busy instructing Nagisa on how catch one while he played and Akiko attempted on her own. Karma endes up playing as well after Nagisa.

Akiko had ended up winning a handful of plushies. Nagisa had gotten two and Karma emptied an entire machine to which some of the employees were complaining about. Kayano sat her machine losing for the how many-eth time before lowering her head in defeat once again.

"You better stop while you're ahead before you pop a blood vessel." Karma warned.

"Just one prize! That's all I ask... Just one!" she leaned her head against the glass of the machine.

"Here," Nagisa held out a panda plush to her. Akiko and Karms as well parted with one which had been a seal plush and an alligator.

"Aww... Thanks a bunch guys." she smiled gladly accepting them.

"Plushies are wonderful. So soothing." Akiko commented, admiring her kawaai octopus chibi plush.

After a few more games, they had decided to stop playing and headed for lunch at the snack bar. They sat at a booth ordering a large pizza for the table and milkshakes.

"So Akiko, you enjoying your first time at the arcade?" Kayano asked.

"Definitely, it's really fun. I hope to come back here more often. That is if I'm not being moved too far from here."

"Moved?" Karma questioned. "Where ya moving to?"

Akiko shrugged sadly. She nibbled on her pizza. As amazing as the taste was, it was hard to swallow and hard to enjoy with the thought that she might be moving and leaving E-class. Even after she just recently made friends. What could she really do about it?

"Karasuma said he's waiting to hear back about the details so I dunno. There's a chance I'll be leaving E-class entirely."

Nagisa and Kayano both shared similar expressions. Karma was just annoyed. "But you just started settling in and now your gonna leave...what for anyway?" Nagisa asked. "I assume it's cause of where I was found, they want me in a better environment so I can feel more at as ease and get a normal life I suppose. I pray that wherever I'm going I still get to stay in E-class with you all but...it's a very slim chance." Akiko replied and adjusted her eye patch feeling her mutated twitch beneath the material as the painful memory of how she got it plagued her mind.

"Crap to hear..." Karma added. "Where exactly did you grow up though?"

"I'd like not to talk about it."

"C'mon, tell us. Does it explain where all those scars as well as why you were an eye patch?"

Akiko fell silent and proceeded to nod as her answer.

"I see..."

At that point the atmosphere felt heavy. Kayano proceeded to blow bubbles in her milkshake, feeling really awkward now. Karma and Akiko ate in silence.

"Wait..." Nagisa started, finally breaking the silence. "Why don't we just ask Mr. Karasuma if you could stay at our school? Maybe if we asked he could pull a few strings."

"Pfft..." Karma huffed. "And what if he doesn't, what then?"

"Then we spend as much time with Akiko as we can and give her a big send off!" Kayano blurted out. With her excitement she had knocked over her milkshake which Akiko was quick enough to catch before it ended up being a splattered mess. "Oops... Sorry..." a comical sweat drop running down the green haire girls head.

"Its okay, just be careful." she warned.

"Maybe we can even try and keep in contact of you do leave."

"I'd really like that..." Akiko smiled warmly. They were truly great friends and they were her first ones in a long time since getting out of that research facility. Korosensei was right, no matter what happens, things can get better.

Meanwhile... Watching them through the window of the arcade, two men in s discrete black car across the road had been watching them. While the one proceeded to keep his eye on the target the other had been calling his superiors.

"Sir we found her. Subject XXZ is in our sights."

"Excellent... Excellent indeed..."

"Do we proceed to obtain to subject?"

"Not yet, watch her for now and report back on anything you've found on her."

"Understood sir."

Much much later on in the day Karma and Nagisa had walked Akiko back to the apartment after walking Kayano back to her house.

"This was really fun. I hope we can all do this again sometime." Akiko perked. Her smile broadened, hugging onto her extra prizes she had won in other games at the arcade one of them being carried under the arm of Karma since it wad kind of big, which was a large chibi Dragan plushie which Akiko had won in a test of strength hamer game. Sadly she had practically broken the machine with her incredible strength to which they had to leave the arcade earlier than expected.

"Yeh, we can go break some other things at the arcade and blame it on Nagisa." Karma joked.

"Hey!"

"Oh yeah you're right... You have baby arms, they'll never believe you broke the machine with strength.

Nagisa sighed, Karma was never gonna change, not as if he had wanted him to. His antics and jokes had been what makes Karma, Karma. And he wouldn't want to change a friend. Akiko merely stayed silent, laughing to herself, watching the two's antics. They were quite the duo.

Finally at the door they said their goodbyes, Karma handing her back her big plush he had helped carry for her.

After opening the door she was surprised at what had been on the other side of it. It had been Korosensei but he was red, with his face scrunched up in anger, steam practically emmenating out of his mouth through the small gaps of his teeth like hot steam leaking out of a boiler of after having so much pent up heat. This had been the first time Akiko had actually seen him upset and in all honesty it was frightening to see.

"My dear... You are in so much trouble..."


End file.
